


Aftercare

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [12]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Revenant shows he wants to care for Pathfinder even if he doesn’t agree with the healing process.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12! I am happy to bring you this! XD please let me know how you find it! XD

Path sat in his room against his desk. He was using the skills Bloodhound had taught him to use pieces of broken plastics and metals that he would find on his walks to create something from them. Bloodhound said that not only does it create something beautiful from something that is wasteful it will protect the environment!  
Path looked up to Bloodhound, he saw them as a role model as they always had a calm spirit and were always so kind! Path loved all his friends but there where a good couple that never left his mind... well more so than the rest of them!  
He carefully pushed a piece of metal around his thumb, bending the durable piece to give it a snug fit around the main piece. He then heated up a soldering iron and singed the edges of the metal so that it wouldn’t be sharp, carefully then soldering it to the base of his flower. It was a rose he was making and he planned on using some coloured wires to give it an extra touch of colour! Gently fraying the wires and spiralling them round the base of the stem towards the top giving the copper ends an electrical effect. He was pleased with the result as heard a knock at his door.  
“Come in friend! My door is open!”  
A shadow entered the room and gently caressed Paths shoulders with his finger, sliding his hand down his back.  
“How are you feeling Path?” The shadow asked  
“I’m okay friend!” Path said looking behind him seeing the dark shadow fade away from Revenant as his red tone shine through the shadow just looking at Pathfinder.  
“Look at this friend! I made it for Wattson, she looked after me so I wanted to give her something for helping me the other day!” He said holding the metal flower up to Revenant so he could see it.  
He took the flower into his palm holding the stem of the rose and turning it slightly examining it with his optics,  
“I’m sure she will thank you for it!” He said softly placing it back in Paths hands.  
“Doesn’t Bloodhound have something from you?” Revenant questioned “They did help you too after all...” he said looking around.  
“I did friend! I couldn’t forget about them! I made them this!” Path said excitedly as he picked up a piece of wood, he had etched into the wood to make it look like a bird.  
“It’s not great but I think that they will like it!”  
Path said shyly, his screen showing a worried face.  
“I think they will enjoy it.” Revenant replies handing the wooden bird back to Path.  
“Why don’t you come with me? I’d like to take you somewhere!” Revenant asked starting to turn to the door.  
“That would be nice friend! Let me just wrap these gifts!” Path said happily  
Path quickly packed the two gifts into their boxes and took Revenants hand and smiled as Revenant slightly looked away from Path, blushing if he could.  
“Where are we going friend?”  
“I wanted to take you shopping... don’t say anything about that... I just want you..”  
Revenant couldnt finish his sentence as he opened the door.  
Path tightens his hand on Revenants. Revenant was gripping to Paths fairly tightly, he could of lost Path... again... he couldn’t bare it. He hated his own existence and never wanted to share it with anyone, who would be dumb enough to spend time with this monster, let alone have feelings for a machine. But spending time with Pathfinder gave him a spark at maybe life can have a different course for him. Maybe Pathfinder was actually wanting to be there for him...  
A couple of hours later Pathfinder and Revenant had been round a couple of shops picking up a big selection of things. Revenant hadn’t wanted anything as this was for Pathfinder but of course Path wanted to treat Revenant, they had been walking down a street when Pathfinder looked upon a costume shop, seeing a Nessie onesie in the window. He stopped and jiggled frantically waving his hand excitingly.  
“No!” Revenant said quickly, but Rev didn’t have a choice in the matter as Path pulled him into the store and asked for two identical onesies. The colleague was pleased to be serving Pathfinder and was a big fan but took one look at Revenant towering above them and immediately shook in fear. Trying very hard to get them out of the way before Revenant snapped from embarrassment.  
“See friend! Nessie loves you!” Path said gently booping the hood of the outfit on Revenants cheek to which he flinched and a loud hiss from his vents shot out as he turned and left the store, quickly followed by Path.  
A couple more shops later they had found a Plushie store and of course Path wanted another Nessie to add to his collection, He looked at the wall of plushies with a hand underneath his optics. A question mark on his screen clearly not being able to decide on a Nessie.  
“Which one should I get friend?”  
Revenant was regretting his option of taking Pathfinder out more and more with every store they went into clearly overheating as a slight hissing sound came from underneath his frame.  
He pointed at a lilac one with dark blue spots covering it.  
“What a pretty one! I shall call him squishy! Because he reminds me of you!”  
Pathfinder said while pulling Revenant toward the checkout!  
A while later Pathfinder and Revenant had made their way back to the dropship, walking past the legends in the mess hall. Path stopped staining at the couches stumbling as he walked past. Revenant had walked past him and noticed he wanted following. Rev turned and saw Path who was froze in a moment, he placed his shopping bags in the floor tapping Paths shoulder and then gently pulling him out of his world.  
“Path? It’s okay, come on..” Path followed carefully towards His room.  
“Are you okay?” Revenant said quietly  
“I’m fine friend... I just... felt like I couldn’t move again..” he admitted quietly.  
Revenant stopped at the door to Paths room looking him in the optic and placing a hand in Paths as he went to open the door.  
“It’s okay... I’m here... I won’t let it happen to you again.” Revenant said.  
“I’m glad you are friend!”  
A couple of minutes later Path had pulled out all of his items from the bag.  
“I’m not! Wearing that!” Revenant protested slightly backing up from Path as held up Revenants marching onesie, already dressed in his. His clearly stretching around his wires and pipes on his frame.  
“Please friend?” Path said softly, to which Rev immediately caved. Path couldn’t help but jiggle on the spot in excitement.  
Revenant clearly not fitting in the outfit as his shoulders where sticking out and his spikes on top where practically tearing though the fabric.  
“I’m never. Doing this again!” Revenant grumbled as he sat down on Paths bed.  
“You look beautiful friend!” Path said quickly sitting down in front of Revenant as he scooped him up gently leaning back on to the bed frame as Path snuggled up close to Revs chest.  
“Thank you for such a great day out friend... it made me feel a lot better!” Path said gently hugging the lilac Nessie tightly and pressing his head deeper into Revs neck.  
“I love you friend!”  
“I’m glad I took your mind off of it...”  
Revenant gripped Paths waist tighter and held him closely.  
“... I love you too” 

Later that night Wattson was leaving her workshop and as she closed the door she noticed a neatly wrapped parcel on the floor infront on her feet.  
She gently picked it up, turning the tag around to see the small message.  
“You saves his life... I guess I owe you something... just don’t expect it again” Opening the box seeing Pathfinders gift breaking tears again down her cheeks, then turning her attention to the gift next to it. It was a chocolate bar that Wattson adored, but this wasn’t the cheapest chocolate in the stores.  
She placed the items back in the box and skipped down the hallway to her room in ecstatic joy. 

Bloodhound was making their way toward the garden area of the dropship. Upon calling for Artur noticed a box upon their usual resting place.  
They gently opened it looking upon the note inside.  
“I’m not thanking you for getting me... don’t bother!”  
Paths gift lit up their heart immediately and carefully rubbed the beak of the bird, they then noticed a bag in the box. Pulling it out as Artur landed on their hand clearly knowing from the scent it was giving that it was for them.  
A expensive brand of bird food that Artur very much liked jumping around in a circle on the floor as Bloodhound gently poured some out for them. Sitting back and smiling beneath their mask.


End file.
